Moémon: Path Blaze
by Time Cutter
Summary: As Blaze turns ten, she was tasked with the Moédex and the mission to find data about every single Moémon in Kanto. However, little did she know that there's more to her life than just a simple Moémon journey. As she adventures through the first region, she will discover new friends and secrets about her life. (No lemon; based on my replay of FireRed.)
1. Chapter 0:

**moémon**

* * *

You open your eyes and you look up at the sky. It was clear blue. You notice a figure flying around. It was an orange lizard-creature, its sharp-angled wings covered with turquoise shades under the bones. With three fingers on each hand and each foot, also equipped with three claws, it had a long smooth-looking tail that burned brightly at the tip.

Suddenly, you hear a voice echo.

"_The various buttons will be explained in the order of their importance. The D-Pad moves the main character. Also used to choose various data headings. The A Button is used to confirm a choi-_"

That voice was rudely interrupted by another voice.

"_Umm, Tizzy? That's the speech for the games... this is a fanfiction of one of the Chosen Ones' life._"

"_What? Hmm... oh, it is! Why didn't you tell me so!?_"

"_B-But I just did-_"

"_No excuses!_"

Some more thrashing noises, and everything becomes peaceful now. You sweat-drop and squinted your eyes at the sky, to see if there were any godly beings monitoring you. Finding nothing, you chuckled a bit. This world was filled with mysteries.

* * *

**moémon  
**Chapter 0

* * *

The woman groaned, her fingers trailing across her long silver hair. Her silver dress was a bit revealing- two golden rings decorated with an odd pattern were wrapped around her wrists, one around each. A fluffy grey tail wiggled around behind her. Wrapped around her legs, were grey fur that seemed like stockings, and finally, she wore golden shoes. "Are we ready?"

"Who are you talking to?" a child-sized Moémon, standing next to her and looking up at her with an adorable face, asked. You could hardly see the dark grey fur she had, as she was wearing a silver hood with cat ears. A jacket of the same color on her body, she stood barefoot and whimpered.

The tall silver woman smiled softly. "It's okay, Espy. There's nothing to worry about."

The other woman coughed twice. She wore a kimono that glowed neon-green. The inner layer was patterned with digitalized hexagons. Her eyes, each with a neon-colored scar striking down across them, also glowed bright green like her color theme. Her dark-green cape had weird 'antenna'-like accessories attached to her back, all of them sticking out upwards.

"You okay, Zye?" she asked. The green-haired girl coughed once more.

"Yes, I'm... okay." Arceus sighed with relief. It'd be troublesome if her most loyal creation, well, malfunctioned. "But, what do you mean, 'are _we_ ready'?" the Zygarde asked.

Arceus smiled. "W-Well... umm, ready to be silent as I find someone to give the birth of a Guardian to, maybe?"

The Espurr 'Espy' and the Zygarde 'Zye' just sighed and rolled their eyes. Luckily, their creator had not noticed that.

"Aaaaanyways, let's begin! Who should I pick...?" Arceus asked herself as she looked into an orb. Pictures of many women passed by. She noticed one that was surrounded by a fiery aura. That girl was talking with another girl, with a calm breezy green aura.

"I believe you have found your first two victims?" Zygarde asked.

The silver-haired woman looked offended. "Victims!? Golly, Zye, you make it sound like I'm some kind of mad rapist."

They laughed for a while, trying to ignore Espurr's question "What's a rapist?" and continuing their job.

Arceus nodded. "Those two sure looks interesting."

Zygarde noticed another woman shown in the orb's scene, watching the two interesting woman with curious. She had blue aura flowing out of her, but they were lowering to the level of purpleness. She didn't mention this, however, to Arceus.

This is what the orb depicted; in front of two close houses, a woman with red aura was talking to a woman with another woman with green aura. Far away, barely noticeable, was a lone woman watching them with curiosity and jealousy. The odd-one-out had blue aura glowing from her body.

As Arceus and Espurr watched, Zygarde couldn't help but smirk.

Arceus grinned. "That's it; I'll choose these two!"

Zygarde groaned mentally. _Wow, even Arceus is ignoring that blue-aura girl._

* * *

**Tizzy:** Yaaaay, new story. THIS ONE ISN'T THE ONE WITH LEMONS though. It's a different one. IT'S A STORY WITHOUT LEMON! Yaaaaay. I'll make one different series WITH lemon some other time.


	2. Chapter 1: add Charia

**moémon**

* * *

"Hey," the boy began, "What's up with the last chapter's beginning?"

Tizzy turned her head and looked at him. "Huh?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

The boy scratched his head. "Well, in the beginning, there was a lizard creature that was supposed to be Charizard, right?" he asked. Tizzy nodded. "Well, remember, this is Moémon, not Pokémon!"

The green-haired authoress smiled sheepishly. "Hehehe~"

"Don't laugh!" the boy roared.

Tizzy groaned. "Meh, don't worry. That part isn't part of the officially unofficial Moémon story."

"I-It... it isn't?" She nodded. The boy had the look that showed that horror had struck him. "T-Then that means... this part _won't_ be in the officially unofficial Moémon story as well!?" Another nod. "_Nooooooo!_"

* * *

**moémon  
**Chapter 1

* * *

"...yeah, and it really stinks, y'know?" the woman said.

The other one laughed. The first one had magenta-red hair, and the second one- the one laughing- had green forest-colored hair. A jealous one was standing far away from them, watching with curiosity, and she had blue aquatic hair. "Ahahaah! True, true, I know how that feels!" the green-haired woman said. "It just, I don't know, smells bad, I guess?" **(1)**

The two bursts out laughing again. After the laughter died down, they simply chuckled.

"Anyways, I'll see you later, Terra!" **(2)**

Tera waved back as she walked towards her home. "Same to you, Vulcan!" **(3)**

As they parted, including the blue-haired woman that left with secret rage, Vulcan chuckled a bit more after entering her house. She sighed. "Old times die hard, huh." she muttered. Suddenly, a voice entered her mind.

"_Hello there! Glad to meet you._"

"Huh?" she looked around. Nobody was there. "Umm.. is anyone here?" she asked.

"_Welcome to the world of Moémon! My name is Arceus._"

Vulcan's eyes widened. "A-A-Arceus!? _The Arceus!?_" she asked in disbelief.

Some voice of confusion occurred. "_...I'm sorry, do I know you?_"

"..no, nevermind. Anyways, umm... what do you want again, Lord Arceus?"

"_Ahem... umm. People affectionately refer to me as the Moémon Goddess, as you should know. Now, I want to entrust you with the life of a very important person._"

Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Important..? How important will this person be?"

A chuckle. "_Very. In fact... I will give you the life of your own offspring._"

"...offspring? ...c-child!?"

"_Please. You must accept this._"

It wasn't that Vulcan wanted one. The worry in Arceus' voice just seemed so... so helpless. It's as if it was asking for help. Like something bad was going to happen soon. And since Vulcan knew when to accept offers, she took this one on. "...deal."

She heard a sigh of relief and happiness. "_Great. Do you you want a boy or girl?_"

"Girl. Her name shall be Blaze."

"_Blaze, huh... that sounds nice, I guess._" Vulcan smiled at this. "_Anyways. Your daughter shall be born in two months. At ten years old, she will begin her own Moémon journey. Her own legend is about to unfold! A word filled with Moémon and dreams awaits! Are you ready to let your daughter take this chance?_"

Vulcan willingly nodded. "I accept your offer."

* * *

**_"TWO MONTHS_ LATER"**

"Take that!" Blaze yelled excitedly, pressing down onto the buttons of her NES controller. She was very proud of her own skills as a gamer. Her hair was burning red and flowing down, length stopping at a few inches below her waist level. She wore a light-red T-Shirt that said "I love fire!" and light-blue jeans. A purple jacket was on top of her T-shirt. She smirked. "Hah! In your face, B_wser!" **(4)**

Vulcan's voice yelled from downstairs. "Blaze, honey! Time for breakfast!"

Blaze groaned. "Not now, Mom! I'm still playing..." Suddenly, her NES conveniently shut down and broke into pieces. She stared at her game console. "...huh. Now that's not something you see everyday... oh well, Mom! I'm coming!" she exclaimed, getting up and rushing down the stairs.

As she progressed to the ground floor, she noticed that her mother was cooking a rather... _lot_ of foods today. "Welcome down, honey."

Her mother's response was met with a pair of rolling eyes. Blaze sniffed the air. "Hmm... Smells nice~ What's the event happening today?" she asked, curious.

Vulcan made a _tsk-tsk-tsk_ noise. "You want to know, you find out yourself!"

Blaze groaned. "Aww, no fun."

Her mother laughed. "Anyways, Professor Oak was looking for you. Go see him for me, dear."

"M'kay!" Blaze yelled and hurriedly ran out the doors. She felt excited for some reason. "Don't tell me... don't tell me...!" she squealed as she ran towards the lab. "He's finally going to give me back my Burning Idol hat!"

Of course, when she reached inside, she noticed a green-haired girl like her standing and waiting impatiently. "...Blaze? What? Where's Professor Oak?" the girl asked. She had long green hair, but also had two ponytails- each on her sides of her head, done with yellow orbs. She wore a light-green T-shirt that said "Mother Nature rocks!" and brown short-sleeved pants. A bit too revealing, some could say. She also wore glasses. "He called me hear... what about you?"

Blaze laughed. "Well, my mother said that he called for me, so I'm sure he's finally going to return that Burning Idol hat to me! Ain't that nice, Floria?"

"That hat!?" Floria exclaimed. "The one that you dipped into his coffee? Huh, I thought he'd have thrown it away by now."

"WHAT!?" Blaze yelled with shock. "But.. but... whyyyyy!?"

The door to the lab opened. Everyone looked- Professor Oak has entered, along with an oddly-dressed girl. She had purplish-blueish hair, short and sharp, and one long ponytail in the center-back of her head which flowed down like a river, longer than the length from head to toe. The girl was just as short as any 10 years old girl was- and she was dressed in a maid uniform, colored like her hair; purplish-blueish. She wore black stockings and yellow shoes. Her 'hat' had the structure of a Jirachi's, only it was dark-purplish-blueish and had a yellow trident-like thing in front of it. Attached to the back of her suit was a large sharp-looking shield. In fact, Blaze and Floria wasn't sure if it was a shield or a sword.

"Hey kids." Oak greeted.

"Hiya Professor Oak!" Blaze shouted. "Who's that?"

The mysterious girl bowed down. "Please call me Aqua." she whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Aqua, huh... so, who _is_ she?" Floria asked. "'Cause she's dressing like some kind of Moémon or cosplayer..."

"I- I, uhmm..."

Professor Oak coughed. "She's a cosplayer. Now, anyways, let's begin."

Blaze raised her hand. "Ooh! Ooh! You're going to give me back that Burning Idol hat, aren't you?"

"Nope."

She groaned. "What then?"

Oak smirked. "I want to entrust each of you with a mission..." he began. "You see, there are three Moéballs here." he pointed to the desk. "They are holding Moémon inside, each. When I was young, I was a serious Moémon trainer, you see. But now, I'm too old. I have only three left, I'm sad to announce. You three can have one each." the professor pointed to all three girls.

They smiled. Blaze smirked. "I know which one I'm choosing!" she quickly grabbed the one to the right. "Go Charmander!" she exclaimed, throwing it up. The ball exploded with fire as a little girl jumped down, landing safely on the floor. "Whoa..." Blaze uttered as she stared in awe at her first Moémon. The girl had neat orange hair, spiky at front, and a long ponytail flowing down. She wore an orange dress and no shoes. The tip of her ponytail burnt with harmless fire. There wasn't anything else that could be noted, other than her small fangs that made her seem much cuter. "Wait." Blaze paused. "Why are you giving these to us?" she asked.

Oak groaned. "You silly ding-ding. I need you three to help me collect data about all the Moémon of Kanto."

"Kanto?"

Another groan. Floria smacked Blaze. "This region, you idiot!"

"Ohhhh."

Aqua laughed silently as they bickered around.

"Anyways, umm... my turn, huh... I choose Bulbasaur!" Floria exclaimed happily as she adjusted her glasses, grabbing the Moéball to the left. Throwing it up, the Moémon exploded with pink-colored mist and leaves blasted everywhere, another Moémon falling down to the ground. She landed clumsily, though, muttering an 'Ow!' to herself, causing everyone else to sweat-drop at her. She had two light-blue ponytails. As you can guess, her hair is light-blue too. There was a hat-like object on her head, in the form of a Bulbasaur's bulb, light-green. Her light-blue dress and shoe-less foot were in a position that would make many males unable to resist the Moémon. "Wow, she's cute..." Floria muttered, blushing a bit.

Aqua smiled. "Then, I'll pick Squirtle." She grabbed the remaining Moéball in the middle and threw it up. Water splashed almost everywhere as the third and final Moémon of Professor Oak emerged.d She also had light-blue hair and light-blue dress, but wore a shell accessory on her back. Brown shell. Like the Bulbasaur Moémon, she also had ponytails at the back of her head- but she also had two short/mini ponytails in front of her head. With light-blue jeans, she had a light-blue curled tail attached to her butt. "...meh, looks okay, I guess... I'll call you Trellia."

Oak smiled. "Anyways... why don't you three try a Moémon battle first?"

Aqua shook her head. "I, umm, would like to, but I really need to go now." she muttered. Oak dropped his smile. "T-Thank you for the Moémon, Professor..."

"Wait, Aqua, take this."

He handed her the Moédex. "Please. Find out about all of Kanto's Moémon." he requested. Aqua gladly nodded with a smile and walked out the lab. Then he turned to Blaze and Floria, who was glaring at each other with a crazy smile.

"Go, Charia!" Blaze yelled as she decided her Moémon's nickname, her new Charmander hesitatingly walking up to the battlefield. Floria smirked.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk... even if Fire beats Grass, my Bulbasaur shall win!" she exclaimed. "Go, Petal! That'll be your name from now on!"

Petal stared at Charia. "...umm?"

Blaze tried thinking about what to do. "...hmm. How do you battle?" she asked. Everyone almost tripped at this.

"B-Blaze! Are you serious!?" Oak asked.

"Well, you're useless. Petal, use Tackle!" Floria commanded.

Her light-blue-haired Moémon nodded and ran towards Charia and crashed her bodies against the Fire-Type's.

"Nngh!"

Blaze gritted her teeth. "Kuh! Charia, use, umm..."

"Try Growl." Oak suggested.

"Use Growl!"

Charia made a noise that, through magical abilities or something, decreased Petal's attack power.

"That won't help... Petal, use Growl too!" Floria said.

Petal imitated Charia and lowered her defenses.

"Scratch!" Blaze retorted, and Charia scratched the Grass-Type.

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

"Will this ever end?" Professor Oak thought to himself. Finally, after some time passes-

"Tackle!"

The final blow managed to send Charia skidding across the lab.

"C-Charia!" Blaze yelled.

Oak placed a hand on her. "It's okay, she's not dead. Just fainted."

With a sigh of relief, Blaze quickly rushed to Charia and picked her up. "I'll just... bring her to my house, then."

Floria grinned victoriously. "You can't beat me, just remember that, Blaze."

She gritted her teeth, before heading out of the lab. "Wait, Blaze, take this." Oak called out as he grabbed a Moédex off the table. There were now one left, for Floria. The green-haired girl shrugged and grabbed it, then walked out as she headed to her own home as well.

"A Moédex?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, a Moédex." the professor confirmed. "I want you to use this to record data of all the Moémon in Kanto."

Blaze smiled. "Of course! But first I'll just stay with my Charia."

"Sure, you do that."

* * *

**(1)** In _Lucky Star_, we often see scenes that starts with moments where Kagami is talking to _someone_ (anyone, really) about something that stinks and smells bad. I took it from that.

**(2)** Terra is the Roman goddess of Earth. I see that as Grass-Type (lol, kinda) so I named the green one 'Terra'.

**(3)** Vulcan is the Roman god of fire- and technically, including volcanoes. I couldn't find a Roman god_dess_ of volcanoes, so I decided to name Blaze's mother after Vulcan- a god- instead.

**(4)** In _Lucky Star_, whenever a character references to a series other than Lucky Star, parts of it are censored along with a beep or bell-jingling noise.

* * *

**Tizzy:** It's actually hard. I played FireRed and LeafGreen on two open VBA emulators at once, and having to use three different files to plan things out correctly is actually kinda hard. I PLANNED the losing of Blaze and the winning of Floria... it was so hard.


	3. Chapter 2: VS Rattata & Pidgey

**moémon**

* * *

The boy sighed. "Why can't she just have sex right now..."

Tizzy gasped. "Y-You pervert! You want such an innocent girl to have sex and turn into a lesbian!?" she exclaimed.

He shook his head. "N-No, I mean-!"

"How could you!? You're supposed to wait 'till she develops further into the story, _then_ wish for her to become a lesbian crazy girl!"

He sighed again. "You're crazy."

"AM NOT! I AM THE AUTHORESS!"

* * *

**moémon  
**Chapter 2

* * *

Vulcan stared at Charia, as the Moémon slept peacefully on Blaze's bed. "...she's cute."

Blaze nodded. "I know, right? It just makes me want to hug her all over~" she giggled.

Vulcan sweat-dropped. The definition of 'hug her all over', to the grown-up woman, was different. She has, after all, been a Moémon Trainer before. She knew how Moémon and Trainers bonded...

"Hey, Blaze honey?" she began.

Her daughter looked up at Vulcan's face. "Hmm?"

"Will you promise... to love Charia forever?"

Of course, as a ten-years old, Blaze took it the wrong way. "Of course! I'll love her forever! She'll definitely be my best friend!"

Sweat-dropping again, Vulcan had no idea why she even bothered trying.

* * *

As Blaze played her NES, Charia opened her eyes slowly. She had awakened a long time ago- but she was only pretending to be sleeping. Staring at Blaze, she found herself blushing for an unknown reason. "...!" finally feeling the heat in her cheeks, the Fire-Type Moémon quickly covered her entire face with the blanket. Blaze took notice of this.

"Oh, you're finally awake." she said.

Charia blushed just at hearing her voice. Eventually gathering up the energy to hide the blush from her face, she took off the blanket and stared at Blaze. "...Master."

Blaze cocked her head. "Master?" She looked around, before turning back to Charia. "Is there someone else standing behind me?"

The Charmander Moémon shook her head. "I meant... you, Master."

Blaze suddenly smiled. "I'm a Master!? Yaaayyy!" she jumped up, cheering.

Sweat-dropping, Charia smiled a bit too as a small blush faded in. She forced it out soon enough. "So, umm. Master... what is my... name?"

"Name?" Blaze asked. "Hmm... I already named you Charia, didn't I?"

Charia thought back to the previous morning. She was put into battle against Petal, that nasty Moémon of Floria. "...ah. Yes."

The red-haired girl smirked. "See? I told ya so~"

She laughed for some time as Charia looked around her trainer's room. _So this is... Master's room..._

"Hey, Charia. How does a Trainer and their Moémon become best friends?" Blaze suddenly asked.

"H-Huh? Best... friends?" the Charmander repeated.

Blaze nodded. "You see, I heard that a Trainer has to 'bond' with their Moémon. I think bonding means to become their best friends... right? Right?" she asked, smiling. Her body jumped up and down with excitement. What activities could a Trainer and their Moémon do, as best friends? Play the NES together?

"...s-sex..." Charia muttered as she blushed and looked away.

"Hmm? What?" Blaze said, cupping her ears. Charia was speaking way too quiet for her to hear.

Not wanting such a pure girl to be corrupted by sex, Charia shouted. "N-Nevermind! We'll... bond later!"

The girl tripped. "Ow, geez, you didn't have to shout... okay, okay, so we'll bond later. Right." Then she twirled her red hair. "But I"m pretty sure they said that you have to bond within three hours, or else the Moémon would have the right to leave you..." Blaze began worrying. Would Charia leave her?

"D-Don't worry..." Charia reassured. "I... won't leave you..."

She beamed. "Thank you! Thank you Charia!" the trainer squealed and hugged Charia tightly.

From downstairs, hiding, Vulcan watched with interest. "What's this? Not gonna dirty her mind? What a nice Moémon. Just like _her._" she chuckled, then headed down completely to cook lunch for herself. Hey, Blaze was going to go on a journey soon. She could just eat at a MoéMart or something, she didn't need to cook for her.

* * *

"Alright!" Blaze cheered. "Are we ready for our first step outside?" she asked Charia, who nodded as she held onto her trainer's hand tightly. "Then let's go!"

She stepped into the first thing anyone would step on top of on their first trip outside their town- a patch of grass. How nostalgic, whatever that means. Walking around, she looked here and there for a Moémon to battle. Blaze did _not_ want to lose against her rival, Floria, again... oh wait, what about Aqua? Hmm. She didn't know much about Aqua, so... maybe they'll meet later?

"Aww, t'at's so sweet!" a voice shouted, squealing at the sight of Charia holding Blaze's hand.

The Charmander quickly separated her hands and glared at the source- a short girl with purple hair. They were spiky and short. She had what seemed like skin-colored whiskers on top of her hair, tying oddly large purple ears on top. Red eyes stared at the two. The girl wore a purple sweater, though it seemed to be a bt too small for her as they were revealing her stomach a bit, And she wore purple pants. She had a purple tail curling upwards.

"Whoa! That's, like, kinda cool!" Blaze yelled in awe.

"Aw, t'anks Missy!" Rattata exclaimed, blushing a bit out of compliment.

Charia shook her head. "Master... should I fight her?"

"Fight?" Blaze asked. "Why?"

The Rattata stared. "...yer' a new trainer, aren't ya?" she finally asked the red-headed Trainer. Blaze nodded. Ratata sighed. "Well, y'see, t'become the strongest of t'strongest, you need to train yer Moémon until she can defeat lit'rally everyone... you can fight Wild Moémon like me." she explained.

"Ohhhh." Blaze nodded in understanding. "Then, um... Charia!"

"Yes!"

"Use Scratch!" she commanded. Charia nodded and ran towards the purple-dressed Moémon, giving one good scratch. "Take that!"

The Rattata winced. "Ow, that actually... nice! Take this, though!" she retorted and ran into the Charmander Moémon, pushing her down.

Blaze smirked. "Check again, Ratty!" she exclaimed. "One more hit and you'd already be down! Scratch again!"

The Rattata, however, endured the hit. "Not... so fast! Tackle!" she commanded... umm, herself, and bashed Charia.

"One more time!"

The final Scratch finally caused the Rattata to faint on the ground with those dizzy spiraling eyes that many anime characters had.

"Yes!" Blaze cheered, hugging Charia. "We won, Charia! We won!"

"Y-Yes, yes we did, Master..." she replied, struggling a bit trying to get out of the hug. Feeling Master's body hugging her was nice and all, but it'd be appreciated if she didn't hug her and shake her and squeeze her.

"Let's train more, okay?" the trainer exclaimed happily. Charia nodded, sweat-dropping.

"Hey!" another Pidgey Moémon exclaimed. "You killed Rattata!" she exclaimed. She had short but neat brown hair, and wore a brown cap. The Moémon was dressed in a mailman/woman attire, and had a brown coat-jacket wrapped around her body. Small brown bird wings were sprouted behind her backs. Her skirt was short. "I was going to give her some mail..."

"Actually," Charia began, "Rattata has only fainted."

"Oh."

They stared each other down for a while. "Charia, Scratch that Pidgey!" Blaze suddenly screamed out. Charia did so and Pidgey yelped.

"H-Hey! That was mean... Time to Tackle!" the Pidgey retorted as she did the same to Charia what Rattata did.

"Scratch again!"

"Tackle again!"

"You're finished! Scratch!" Charia did so and finally, like the Rattata had, the Pidgey Moémon also fainted. "Yes! Let's train more!" Blaze cheered. Her Charmander Moémon simply sighed and shook her head, before following Blaze into her training session.

* * *

Charia panted. They had finally reached Viridian City after training for a long while. Charia had managed to learn the move Ember, and they met a MoéMart employee that gave them a Potion... but it's now used up due to the training. Oh, and she is now Level 10, at least that's what the Moédex says. (No, don't make a parody of Ylvis' song. Don't you dare.) Blaze grinned.

"That was some nice training, right?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, Master..." the Moémon replied, trying not to blush at her trainer's voice.

Blaze laughed. "Let's just go get you healed at the Moémon Center, m'kay?" she asked. Charia nodded, and the two walked towards the Moémon Center.

Inside, a pink-haired nurse was waiting with a smile. Besides her was a pink-haired Moémon with a pink apron and white t-shirt. Her stomach was... a bit too fat for any normal person.

Blaze gasped. "A-Ah! That person is about to create a baby!" she said, pointing a finger to the Moémon, thinking that it was a human. Nurse Joy laughed along with the Chansey Moémon.

"No, silly." Chansey began. "I'm a Chansey Moémon!"

Nurse Joy nodded. "And she's just keep an egg warm under her clothes!"

Blaze looked in awe. "Ohhh."

Charia chuckled.

Blaze then shook her head and rushed to Nurse Joy. "Miss Nursey, can you heal Charia for me?" she asked. Nurse Joy looked at the Charmander Moémon. "I'm gonna go check around the town while you heal her."

"Of course, little missy." Nurse Joy giggled as Charia walked towards her and Chansey. "Come back in around fifteen minutes, please."

Blaze nodded and waved to Charia, "See ya Charia! I'll definitely come back for you!" she said and ran out the center.

Charia sighed. Chansey giggled at this. "A troublesome one, I presume?"

The Fire-Type nodded. "But... still my Master."

* * *

**Team:**

Charia (Charmander): Level 10  
- Scratch  
- Growl  
- Ember

* * *

**Tizzy:** I'm starting to get excited at playing FireRed again... sigh. When you play an old-generation game and beat it, you get bored, and when you re-play it after years, you'd start acting like it was the most fun game you've ever played. Ever had that happen to you?


	4. Chapter 3: add Atlas & Phoenix

**moémon**

* * *

"Tizzy," he began, "We're supposed to be doing homework right now..."

She slapped him. "What do you mean, 'we'? Your school, your homework. Your homework, your responsibility!"

He groaned. "But... you promised to help me make that video for my Science class..."

"Nuh-uh. Never did that." the Authoress said, lying with a mischievous smile.

The boy sighed. He was so going to get killed by his teacher.

What a horrible help, that Authoress provided. More sighs please.

* * *

**moémon  
**Chapter 3

* * *

The first person to talk to Blaze as she stepped into the MoéMart was the employee behind the bar. "Hey! You, umm, come from Pallet Town, right?" she asked.

Blaze squinted her eyes at the employee. "...hey, aren't you that miss who gave me a free Potion?" she asked.

"Huh? Free Potion? Umm, I did no such thing, but..." she suddenly made cold eyes. "_I'll murder that bastard for sure, giving away a free item!?_" Then she coughed. "U-Um, anyways, you know Prof. Oak, right?"

"Professor Oak!? Of course I do!" Blaze exclaimed, smiling. "He's like the best man I know! ...but he still hasn't given me back that Burning Idol hat though."

The employee laughed. "Anyways, his order that he, um, ordered, came in. Can you take it back to him?" she asked the ten-years old girl.

Blaze smiled. "Will do!"

She exited the MoéMart and stared at the MoéCenter. "...Hmm. Charia is still being healed... I shouldn't bother her. I'll just go on my own then." she walked towards Pallet Town. "After all, nothing could possibly go wrong, right?" she asked herself with a confident smile.

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this!?" Blaze screamed as the Rattata and Pidgey from before glared at her. She was cornered between the two, like a sandwich that traps the ham or cheese inside. "I thought I already defeated you baddies!"

Rattata laughed. "Never! No matt'r how many times yeh beat me, I'll come back from le depths of Hell!" she exclaimed, stroking her short purple hair.

"A-And, I'll fly down from Heaven to get r-revenge against you!" Pidgey added in.

Blaze sweat-dropped. "Now that's just mean... hey look! It's a weird white-purple-creature thing!" she exclaimed, pointing behind the Rattata and Pidgey Moémon.

"What!?" they both exclaimed, turning around. "C-Could it be that rumored monster Mewtwo!?" they screamed. Nothing.

"Banzai! Free trickets, here I come!" Blaze shrieked as she ran and jumped, kicking the Rattata and Pidgey at the back of their heads. They grunted with pain as Blaze continued running towards her hometown. "See you guys later!"

"Dammit! She got away!" Rattata groaned.

"M-My head! It... it hurts!" Pidgey moaned. She noticed something on the ground. "...hey, what's this?"

Blaze continued running until she passed the fence. "Yes! Freedom fighters!" she cheered to herself, then noticed that the parcel for Prof. Oak that she was carrying was now gone. "...aww, Shuckles!" she cursed. "...wait, what's a Shuckle? Why did I even say that?"

The trainer decided to go get it back. Back there awaits the very same Rattata and Pidgey. They were looking inside the parcel. Upon lifting herself wit her foot a bit, Blaze saw ten Moéballs inside. "What're these?" the two Moémon asked each other.

"U-Umm... can I have them back, if you don't mind?" Blaze asked.

"No!" Rattata grumbled. "You kicked the back of my head!"

"And it still hurts!" Pidgey complained.

The two Moémon angrily leaped at Blaze. The girl, not knowing what to do, ducked as her attackers flew over her. "H-Huh?"

Rattata and Pidgey landed on the ground, their jaws heavily crashing into the ground. "O-Ow!" they both yelled in pain.

"Now's my chance!" Blaze exclaimed. She ran towards the parcel, trying to wrap it up again. The two Moémon got up and started running towards Blaze again. "Uh-oh... take this!" she threw two Moéballs at them, expecting it to be simply decorated rocks.

Both of them, expecting it to be some kind of device that shoots something, kicks the Moéballs away... at the white buttons, thinking that it was to activate some shooting mechanic. They expected it to backfire against Blaze herself. The Moéballs shook and engulfed both the Rattata and Pidgey in red light, and captured them inside. Once on the ground, they shook three times.

Two successful captures.

Blaze stared. "...umm. What just... happened?" she asked herself as she finished wrapping up the parcel that now contained 8 Moéballs, picking up the other 2 thrown Moéballs. "...did this thing just eat those two!?" she asked loudly. Scared to touch the white button, afraid that it would eat her as well, she placed it carefully around two slots conveniently attached to her jeans. "I'll just... ask the Professor about this."

She shrugged and walked towards the town, towards the lab, towards Oak.

"Oh, Blaze! Nice to see you again. How are you doing?" he asked. "Is Charia doing okay?"

"Yep!" Blaze smiled. "She's healing at Viridian City's Moémon Center!"

Oak raised an eyebrow. "Why's she there and you here?"

"I'm here to deliver a parcel to you!"

Oak opened it and found the 8 Moéballs. "Oh, I had ordered these, right... wait, 8?"

Blaze panicked. "I was attacked on the way here! So I threw two of them against a Rattata and Pidgey... and, and, the ball just, I don't know, _ate_ them!" she shrieked. "Help them!" she begged the professor, showing him the two Moéballs she used.

Professor Oak just stared at her like she was crazy. Then he laughed. "Oh, you silly girl. You _captured_ them, you didn't make the balls _eat_ them." he sighed. "These are Moéballs- they're designed to catch Moémon so that you _own_ them."

Blaze nodded, trying to understand what he was saying. It was quite easy, though. "So those Pidgey and Rattata are now... mine?" she made a wide smile.

"Yep."

"Professor!" a familiar voice shouted out. Floria walked into the lab. "You called me for something?"

"Oh yeah, good timing both of you!" Professor Oak smiled. Blaze stared at Floria.

"Floria? I thought you said you won't come back here."

"I didn't mean it!" the green-haired girl snapped. "A-Anyways. Professor."

Oak nodded. "Right. I have here 8 Moéballs. I'll give each of you five, so you can capture your own Moémon."

Floria shook her head. "That's not right, professor... 8 can't be divided by 5-"

"Blaze already used 2 and successfully captured 2 Moémon, you know."

Floria's jaw dropped. "W-What!? But... how!? Her Moémon literally sucks!" she exclaimed. "There's no way she could do that!"

Blaze grinned. "And furthermore, my Charia was at the Moémon Center. I weakened the Rattata and Pidgey myself!" she said, pumping out her chest, smiling as Floria understood with shock.

"Dammit! I shall not lose to you, Blaze!" Floria gritted her tooth as she forcefully took the Moéballs from Professor Oak. "Just you wait, Blaze! You _will_ definitely lose!"

The green-haired girl ran out the lab. Blaze stared at where her rival used to stand. "...I, kinda think that she's taking this a bit too seriously..."

* * *

The Moéballs opened as both Rattata and Pidgey landed on the floor. They looked around. "Huh?" the Rattata muttered while the Pidgey examined herself, making sure she wasn't dead and in heaven or something.

Blaze took this moment to record both their datas down in her Moédex. "Done!"

"H-Hey! It's you!" Ratta shrieked.

Pidgey leaped at her, but Blaze motioned them both to stop. "Huh? W-What is it?"

Blaze grinned. "I officially caught you both myself. Thus, I am now your Master!" she said.

Pidgey gasped. "M-M-Master!?" she blushed. Dirty images started popping inside her head. "N-No! I shouldn't think stuff like that... it's not true, right, Rattata!?"

The Rattata sighed. "Actually, once a Moémon is caught by someone... by the rules of life, that person is your Master until death or release/freedom." she explained, hoping that Pidgey wasn't thinking what she thinks the bird Moémon was thinking.

"Exactly! I'll just... think up names for you both." Blaze began thinking as the two Moémon felt nervous. They hoped that at least they would be nicknamed properly. "...Pidgey, you'll be Phoenix."

Phoenix gasped with joy. "P-Phoenix? I, I like it! Thank you Master!" she bowed down as her cheeks went hot red.

"And Ratty, you'll be... Atlas."

Atlas shrugged as she brushed off the dirt from her purple sweater. "Meh, sounds okay, I guess."

The red-headed trainer grinned. "Now... who's ready to train?"

The two dropped their happy looks. They certainly saw how tired Charia had become when Blaze trained Charia a lot. They did not want to die now.

"Umm..."

Blaze smirked. "Great! Let's go!"

Oh boy.

* * *

After some session of training, the three eventually reached Viridian City again. "Well, wasn't that some nice training?"

Atlas scoffed. "That wasn't training! You just made us practice doing weird poses against some Wild Moémon!" she said.

"Though it was kinda f-fun... a bit...!" Phoenix whispered, a bit too loudly, as she blushed shyly.

Blaze rubbed her red hair. "They were karate poses that I saw in TV, not 'weird poses'." she informed Atlas. "Besides, at least you _still_ gained some level!" she added in.

Atlas shrugged. "Meh... whatever."

They walked towards the Moémon Center. "Hey Charia! I'm back!"

Charia stared. "...Master. That certainly took... a long time. And who are these?" she asked. Blaze smirked. Before she could answer Charia stopped. "Oh wait, these are the Moémon that I defeated... aren't they...?"

Atlas looked away. "Hmph... you were just lucky that time."

"B-But you were fighting amazingly though..." Phoenix complimented.

"Thank you. Now, what business do you have with my Master?" Charia asked, preparing her fingers for some Ember.

Blaze smiled sheepishly. "I accidentally caught them with the Moéballs that were meant for Professor Oak... hehehe." she scratched her head. "You don't mind, right?"

Charia sighed. "No, not really... but-"

"When do we make a pact?" Atlas asked. Charia choked on air as Phoenix blushed tomato red while Blaze looked curiously.

"Pact?" she asked.

Atlas nodded. "Well, yeah. Pact. You know, how trainers and their Moémon bond...? Wait, have you even bonded with your Charmander yet?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaze looked at Charia curiously.

"S-Shut up!" the Fire-Type Moémon exclaimed.

Blaze shook her head. "Now that I think about it, we really haven't 'bonded' yet... how do trainers bond?" she asked.

The Rattata face-palmed.

"W-Well..." Phoenix began. "First, they go to a room... in private... then the trainer and his or her Moémon basically makes... umm, l-l-lo-"

Charia punched the bird Moémon before she could finish. "MAKE A PINKY-PROMISE!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Pinky-Promise?" Blaze repeated. "Hmm... I'm pretty sure that's what only kids do."

Charia coughed. "I, um, I meant... make an eternal promise not to betray each other! Yeah!" she said, nodding happily, her attempt at hiding a nervous blush very miserable. It worked, though, miraculously.

"Oh, then.. okay!" Blaze began. "Charia, I promise not to ever backstab you ever again!" she promised, hugging the Moémon tightly. Atlas and Phoenix just watched the Charmander get hugged with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk. "Next," the trainer said, stopping. She turned to Rattata and Pidgey. "Atlas, Phoenix, I won't ever betray you both too!" she exclaimed.

Though they wanted to tell her the truth so much, both Atlas and Phoenix were a slight bit touched by their new Master's words. Just a slight bit. "O-Okay..." Atlas turned away, blushing. She tried to get rid of that smiling face Blaze had shown, but couldn't do so.

"Group hug!" Pidgey exclaimed, smirking, and Blaze quickly agreed to that. She grabbed all her Moémon together and they hugged.

"G-Gahh! Too... tight...!" Charia coughed, her body getting squeezed.

* * *

**Team:**

Charia (Charmander): Level 10  
- Scratch  
- Growl  
- Ember

Phoenix (Pidgey): Level 10  
- Tackle  
- Sand-Attack  
- Gust

Atlas (Rattata): Level 10  
- Tackle  
- Tail Whip  
- Quick Attack

* * *

**Tizzy:** Guess what? I'm changing the way le Rattata talks. It's too forgetful for me, lulz. Funny thing is, I changed it during the chapter though. Dublez-lulz.


	5. Chapter 4: VS Aqua 1

**moémon**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" the green-haired authoress exclaimed. "Have you seen those videos of Super Mario 3D World and Zelda: A Link Between Worlds!?" she asked him, occasionally punching his shoulders. "Have you? Have you!?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have." the boy replied, rubbing his shoulders as they spread the pain.

Tizzy sighed heavenly. "I want the Wii U so much..." she moaned.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Those games probably suck-"

The authoress grabbed a metal bat and smacked him as hard as she could. "Shut up!"

"Alright, alright! Just stop hitting me and stick to Pokémon or Moémon, please!" he groaned in pain, screaming when she hit him more.

* * *

**moémon  
**Chapter 4

* * *

"Oh my Arceus!" Atlas groaned. "Just let us through already!"

The old man in front of the four chuckled. "Well, now, at least I got my coffee." he told them, followed by another non-amusing laugh. "Welp, that's what I needed to get going!"

Charia face-palmed. "Yeah, get going out of our way!"

He paid no attention to Blaze's Moémon. "Hmm? Is that a Moédex?" he asked. "...ahh, I see. You're working on your Moédex." he muttered, then got an idea. "Say, you don't know how to catch a Moémon, do you?" he asked.

Blaze slapped her own head three times, the old man one time, than pointed to all her Moémon.

The old man laughed _yet_ again. "Hohoho, nonsense! C'm'ere, let me teach you how to catch Moémon!" he said, laughing all the way.

Phoenix, in particular, was feeling pissed off. "C'mon... I need to get some rest so I can continue my day-dreams!" the Pidgey groaned.

After a demonstration of catching, the old man smiled. "How's that? Impressive, right?"

Blaze giggled. "You're stupid. You need to weaken the Moémon first."

The old man smacked her head. "Nonsense! I don't need no shenanigans for that! Now..." he smirked. "The fee for teaching you is $5,000!" he said.

Charia slapped the old man away, causing him to faint on the ground again.

"Welp. That's one way to deal with an old man." Blaze began. Then she notice the West Exit of Viridian City. "...hey, maybe there's a new Moémon there!"

Her Charmander Moémon groaned. "I don't want to do this again..."

Atlas raised an eyebrow. "That reminds me. Why haven't you explained about 'bonding' to Blaze yet?" The Rattata asked.

Phoenix smirked. "Maybe she's jealous that Master'd do it with others too..." she chuckled evilly.

"N-No! That's not it!" Charia exclaimed, flapping her arms around. "I just... don't want her to become messed up..." she muttered.

Atlas made an 'awwww' noise. "What a sweet mother."

Charia blushed madly, and then Blaze came back.

"Hey, c'mon, you guys. What's taking so long?"

They all nodded and walked towards the west, following their Master's footsteps.

* * *

"Blaze!?" Aqua yelled, surprised to see one of her rivals here.

Blaze squealed. "Aqua! The cosplaying girl!"

Atlas and Phoenix traded a look with each other. "...cosplaying girl? Really?" they laughed.

Aqua blushed. "H-Hey! It's not like I wanted to be like this!" she suddenly stopped, as if listening to something. "..o-oh, um, right... up ahead is the Moémon League..." she informed. Blaze listened to her. "I was going to try and find something important there, but some guards wouldn't allow you to go through without these 'badges' that you get by defeating 'Gym Leaders'."

"Gym Leaders... do they train people to become fit or what?" Charia joked.

Blaze giggled. "Anyways... where do we find these 'Gym Leaders'?" she asked.

Aqua shrugged. "I'm not really sure myself... I'd say that some towns or cities have them." then she smiled. "Anyways, have you been training your team lately?" the cosplayer asked. "I want to test out my party!"

The red-headed trainer grinned. "Of course! In fact, I'll _challenge_ you to a battle!" she exclaimed.

Phoenix sweat-dropped. "Isn't that what she did?"

"Nope!"

"Full-team battle, I have two. How much you got?" Aqua said as she threw out her own Pidgey Moémon and her Squirtle Moémon, Trellia. "Come out, Flight! Trellia!"

"S'all ready!" Flight exclaimed, making a thumbs-up sign with her hands. Just the sight of her made Phoenix annoyed.

"Oh look, Charia's back." Trellia yawned. "Sorry, I haven't been sleeping lately... reading some stuff in my Moéball." she said.

Aqua's rival smirked. "Well," Blaze began, "I already have three, as you can already see!" she boasted.

"Let's battle!"

Aqua nodded. "I'll start with you, Flight!"

The bird Moémon prepared to fight.

"Then... I'll start with Phoenix!" Blaze retorted. "Use-"

"Tackle!" Aqua exclaimed, and Flight- with amazing speed- knocked her own body into Phoenix's.

Blaze stared. "Whoa, that's fast... use Gust, Phoenix!"

Her bird Moémon played with her brown hair, before flapping her tiny wings attached to her back- creating strong wind filled with dust and rocks. Some of them knocked onto Flight.

"Tackle again!" Aqua said.

"Roger 'dat!" Flight nodded.

"Use another Gust!"

The wind damaged Flight, but she managed to knock Phoenix back onto a rock. Unfortunately for Blaze, her leg somehow received extra pain as some rocks cracked from the hills and landed hard on her legs.

"C-Cheh!" Phoenix grunted. "This... hurts..."

Blaze put on a worried expression. "Don't worry, Phoenie, you're back!" she grabbed the original Moéball that had been used to capture Phoenix and returned her to the ball. Throwing it up, she caught it and pointed to Flight. "Atlus, defeat her!"

"Meh, sure." Atlus replied lazily.

"Don't need to say it twice!" Flight exclaimed to Aqua before she told her to use Tacke, rushing in to do it herself. "Tackle!" she exclaimed.

The Rattata Moémon chuckled. "Too slow," she said, "Try to catch up with me." she jumped out of the way and landed behind Flight.

"What the-"

"Quick Attack!" Blaze and Atlus yelled together, as the Rattata used an impressive speed to kick Flight down.

"Come back, Flight!" Aqua shrieked, returning the Pidgey to her Moéball. "Trellia, it's your turn now!"

The Squirtle Moémon smiled. "Alright, time to lose."

Blaze smiled. "I think I'd like an interesting match... Atlus, switch out with Charia!"

The Rattata shrugged and walked out, staring at Charia.

Charia groaned. "Are you serious!? A Fire-Type, me, against that Water-Type blasphemy?"

Trellia laughed. "You'll definitely lose!"

"Don't worry, Charia!" Blaze reassured her Charmander. "I believe in you- you can defeat her!"

With a small barely-unnoticeable blush, Charia nodded. "R-Right!"

"Charia! Scratch!"

The Fire-Type leaped towards the Water-Type and gave a nice scratch. (Not nice, really.)

"Tackle back!"

"What's with your Moémon always using Tackle?" Atlus asked, but was ignored. "Hmph, fine, be that way." she muttered.

Blaze grinned. "Ember!"

"That won't work!" Aqua retorted, hesitatingly giving Blaze a chance to change her attack.

The trainer shook her head. "Maybe not, but I believe in Charia! Do it!"

"Tail Whip, then!"

Charia shot fire towards Trellia, who managed to shrug it off like it was nothing. Lowering the Charmander's defenses, she smacked Charia with her tail, across the face.

"H-Hey! That's not how the attack works!" Blaze complained.

"Sorry, but the games' ways are stupid."

"What games?"

"Nevermind."

"Ember again!"

"Tackle!"

The two leaped at each other, Charia shooting fire at close-range. The impact made a burn-mark across Trellia's chest.

"H-Hey!" she groaned. "Not fair!"

The Charmander Moémon smirked. "Sorry, Trelly, but you just lost."

"Huh"

Blaze grinned. "Give her one last Scratch!"

Aqua widened her eyes. "Tackle her before that happens, Trellia!"

They nodded and leaped yet again. Charia prepared her somewhat long claws while Trellia 'hardened' her skin. A windy impact occurred and they were engulfed with a small shroud of smoke. When it faded, Charia was standing over Trellia, poking her face.

"Yes! I won!" Blaze cheered. "My team's amazing!"

Aqua pouted. "Y-You were just lucky!" she exclaimed. Then she softened into a smile. "But... it was nice, though."

Charia groaned a bit. "I think... I'm feeling a bit tired."

Blaze nodded. "M'kay. Get back in here~" she returned Charia to her original Moéball. Then she turned to Atlas. "What about you, Atty?"

"Could you please stick to the nicknames you gave us yourself?"

Blaze laughed. "Sure. Wanna get back in here?"

Atlus shook her head. "Nah. I'll just stay out here wit'ya."

Aqua's lips formed a smile. "That's adorable... you must be a very reliable trainer." she said. "Anyways, I'm gonna go now..." she muttered, walking towards Viridian City while waving to Blaze. Though you could hardly hear her, Blaze sworn she heard Aqua talking to herself like, "Shut up... I know, I need to train more." followed by a loud groan.

Blaze shrugged it off. Perhaps it's part of Aqua's cosplay-character personality? Heh. Figures.

"I'm gonna head back to the Moémon Center, then go buy some things at the Moémart. You coming?" she asked Atlus.

The Rattata made a 'seriously!?' face to Blaze. "I'm your Moémon, and you think I'm not going to come with you? Really?"

Blaze laughed. "Just kidding. Let's go."

* * *

"Thank you for waiting," Nurse Joy said. "Please come back again!"

Her Chansey Moémon and the nurse herself waved goodbye to Blaze as she walked out the center.

"Wow, I can't believe that they're so good at healing Moémon." Blaze muttered. Atlus chuckled.

"Well," she began, "What do you expect from the number one Nurse in this whole world?"

Blaze shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe a few mistakes sometimes?"

Atlus replied that with a laugh.

They walked to the Moémart.

"Hey, you... you've delivered the parcel to Professor Oak, right?" the store clerk asked. After a nod, he smiled. "Oh, good. That annoying girl was telling me to make sure you deliver it properly... anyways, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Well," Blaze began, "I want seven Moéballs and five Potions!" she explained.

Atlus stared at her. "...if you count the price properly, you could still buy one more Moéball."

Her trainer shrugged. The clerk smiled. "That'll be $2900, please."

Blaze took out a sack of money and searched the bag. "Hmm... here!"

"How much do you have left?" Atlus asked.

"$244 now."

The clerk sweat-dropped. _This isn't supposed to be a math fanfiction..._ he groaned.

"Did you hear that?" Blaze asked.

"Hear what?"

The trainer shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought I heard the sound of something breaking... nevermind. Let's get prepared!" she said.

Atlus rolled her eyes. "Meh."

* * *

"Are you ready to head to Viridian Forest?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah!" her Moémon cheered... well, two of them did.

Atlus laughed. "There's Route 2 too, you know."

Charia smacked Atlus with her hand. "Shut up! Focus on the story, girl!"

Phoenix simply giggled along with Blaze.

* * *

**Team:**

Charia (Charmander): Level 10  
- Scratch  
- Growl  
- Ember

Phoenix (Pidgey): Level 10  
- Tackle  
- Sand-Attack  
- Gust

Atlas (Rattata): Level 10  
- Tackle  
- Tail Whip  
- Quick Attack

* * *

**Tizzy:** That stupid clerk! He broke the Fourth Wall! Now I'll have to fix it... dammit.


End file.
